There Are No Words
by WaterWarrior294
Summary: "I am completely, incoherently, unquestionably going insane. With love. An unwavering, undying love. Unless you count growing as wavering." Aang is confessing how he truly feels about Katara... to you. Obviously Kataang. Why else would I be posting? XD


**Rah! I'm so bad! Making another fic right after I posted one just now! I should be working on the next chapter of "His Love For Them"! Raaaah! *hits self with stick***

**As you probably already know… I love hitting things with my stick. It is called… THE STICK OF JUSTICE! BOW BENEATH ITS AWESOME POWER! I COMMAND YOU!**

**This is, in fact, Kataang. For those of you who don't already see that. XD**

**Xxx**

I do love her, you know.

Oh, c'mon, you know who I mean. Who else parades through my head practically every second of the day? What other physical human being can possibly make a sledgehammer go on in my chest, and make my stomach take a sudden, spontaneous liking to gymnastics?

Yep. You guessed it.

She's just, so… I don't know…

Ugh. I shouldn't act like that. I shouldn't even try to put words in place of my feelings for her. I shouldn't try to describe how passionate she is, or how thoughtful, or how impossibly beautiful she is every day.

Wait. I just did.

Jeez, I'm stupid.

Well, even then, I didn't. I tried, of course, but plainly failed. There are absolutely no words to write how such a good person she is, or how she practically makes me start to fall all over myself if she even so much as glances at me.

Now, back to how I feel. Well, not that I really like to talk about it. I certainly like to think about it, obviously. How motherly she is, kind, sweet, pretty…

Well, then again, I would always think she was gorgeous, even if she shaved her head and tattooed a moustache onto her upper lip. She wouldn't do that though.

Would she…?

Okay. Falling out of my train of thought here. _Must not think of bald girl with moustache… must not think of bald girl with moustache…_

Why in spirits' name I'm telling you this, I don't know. I just need to get it off of my chest. Well, technically, telling practically your whole life to a bunch of complete strangers is not getting something off of your chest. It's going paranoid.

Am I seriously going crazy…?

I think I am. I am completely, incoherently, unquestionably going insane. With love. An unwavering, undying love. Unless you count growing as wavering.

But love is not something to laugh at. No, sir. The monks always treasured love. They always believed that any kind of affection, whether it was for a moldy piece of cheese or the girl of your fantasies, should be encouraged.

Of course, you all probably know by now that I'm the lovesick guy who falls under the category, _Falls in Love with Girl of Dreams._ You would think, _Oh, it only comes naturally. It's a part of growing up. _

Well, _this_ is not natural. Natural is when you get obsessed with your pet bison, or have grown your first zit. No, this kind of love was pushed upon me unmercifully, grudgingly.

Not that I'm complaining.

At first it I didn't realize it. And to this day, I continue to whap myself upside the head and say, "Idiot! Why didn't you find out sooner? That's just plain stubborn and stupid!"

And I see that other guys find out how _they _feel right away. This, of course, only increases my hatred of my ignorance. And it also increases jealousy. Of course.

Okay; example. Say we're walking down a street in some random town, in some random nation.

I would be really, seriously stupid to not notice every person of the male gender, whether he be two or eighty, stare at her as she walked past him. She doesn't see. If there's one thing she's blind about, it's her own beauty. She's humble, and she doesn't try to look pretty; I can tell. She combs her hair, washes her face, brushes her teeth, and bathes, just like any other normal human being. No serious pampering, no constantly trying to make her hair just right, her skin a certain amount of smoothness, her clothes matching. She doesn't need to, truthfully.

Alright, we all knew I was going to say that, I admit.

But, she's so… perfect. No, more than perfect. She's a goddess.

But even that doesn't seem to fit the description.

If you asked me to write down everything that described her, I would end up sitting there for hours, trying desperately to think of the right words to put down on the empty parchment.

Even then, I would give it to you blank.

Okay. Another huge, enormous, massive, gets-in-the-way-and-stays-in-the-way problem.

My duties.

Yecch.

You think just being the savior of the world is hard enough? Imagine having to carry all of that weight on your shoulders, along with the burden of knowing that you _can't_ love, but you do anyways. It's like somebody stabs me in the chest and then says to me, "Oh, by the way, the girl that you're obsessed with is just an obstacle. So forget about her, okay?"

Ouch.

If I told anybody, they would probably look at her in a different prospective. People would just pass her on as a distraction; just in the way. Turn their nose up at her, glare, and grunt, "She's going to make all of us die, because the one who's supposed to save the world made goo-goo eyes at her."

I want to slap those people across the face and tell them where to stick their jealous remarks.

And that's a lot coming from me.

But no one insults her. At all.

She would be heartbroken if somebody had said that to her. And I don't like seeing the people close to me hurt, much less the one girl who I completely, utterly love. Without a question. In fact, I despise it. Just the thought of her with a crestfallen look on her pretty features makes me want to punch a wall.

She affects me that much. Me. The laid-back, goofy, childish savior of the world.

I do love her, you know.

But that should be pretty clear by now.

Xxx

**Wah! *wipes away imaginary tear* So deep!**

**Like I've said on a previous post, I want to hear your opinions. Please. Flames accepted. Constructive criticism… I would love. And praise? Well, my friends… who WOULDN"T want that?**

**Tanks! Love you all! (No, I am not a stalker. XD)**


End file.
